muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
XG-70 Susanoo
The result of the HI-MAERF Project (HI'gh-'''M'aneuver '''AE'R'onautic 'F'ortress), a US-led program that aimed to construct a powerful mobile weapon that could reduce the number of men and machines required for assault operations by almost 100 times, especially those involving Hive infiltration. The XG-70 is essentially a floating fortress, powered by a Moorcock-Lechte Engine built by Lockweed after the discovery of G Elements. The XG-70 was initially scrapped due to the inability to precisely control the Field around the pilots without killing them; the powerful gravitational fluctuations of the Field often caused fatal G-force-related injuries for both the pilots and other personnel around them. After the completion of Alternative IV and the 00 Unit, the UN obtained the two XG-70 units from the United States in exchange for XM3. This was to be used in guarding the 00 Unit to ensure that it would be able to complete its objective. It was named the Susanoo, after the Shinto god of the sea and storms and who was considered the ruler of Yomi (the land of the dead) in Japanese mythology. XG-70a Valkyrie The first XG-70 prototype, XG-70a Valkyrie was jointly developed by North Americana, McDaell Doglam and Lockweed. Its fatal flaw of killing its pilots was (unfortunately) first discovered during its test run. XG-70b Susanoo II The second prototype to be constructed in the HI-MAREF Project, and controlled solely by the 00 Unit. Despite its size at over 130 meters, it was armed with only a Rutherford Field and a Charged Particle Cannon. Its first and only deployment was at the Operation 21st, the Sadogashima Hive. While its firepower was immense, the 00 Unit ceased to function midway through the operation due to unforseen circumstances. The Susanoo II crashed onto the battlefield and was rendered unretrievable within the given timeframe. Rather than abandon the Susanoo II and have the BETA retrieve and adapt to the technology used, the unit was self-destructed, resulting in an explosion 20 times greater than that of the G Bombs dropped on the Yokohama Hive during the Battle for Yokohama that wiped out the entire island of Sadogashima including Objective 21, the Sadogashima Hive. XG-70d Susanoo IV The last of the XG-70 line, the Susanoo IV was operated by the 00 Unit, Yashiro Kasumi, and Shirogane Takeru. Unlike the Susanoo II, the Susanoo IV was extremely large at 180 meters tall, and was to be very heavily armed in anticipation for close-range combat in Hive conditions. The newest change to its operation doctrine was to use three pilots for its operation; this allowed for more flexibility, one of which was the manipulate the Susanoo IV's Rutherford Field around nearby allied units, affording them incredible protection against all forms of attack without the risk of killing them with gravitational fluctuations. To accomplish its goal, the Susanoo IV was to be equipped with the following weapons: *2 x 2700mm standard railguns, mounted as its "arms" *8 x EML-99 Electromagnetic Induction Launcher; two each on the barrel ends of its arms, one in its forehead, one on the top half of its tail unit, two on the front hip block region, mounted vertically. *12 x 36mm chainguns; one on the head's chin section, one on the tip of its chest block, one each on the side of its shoulder joints, one each on the side of its hip-to-leg joints, two, mounted horizontally on its front hip block region, one on the tip of its tail unit, one on the air vents on the top of the tail unit, and two on the tip of its "legs". *2 sizes of Vertical Launching Systems: **2 large-sized launchers, located on both of its protruding shoulder sections, for up to 16 simultaneous "bunker buster" super-heavy missiles. **12 small ones capable of launching up to 36 conventional, anti-laser or area-control missiles at once; two are located on the ends of its legs facing forward, four are located on the midsection of its legs, two are located on the top of its hip-to-leg joints, two are located on the underside of its tail unit, and two are located beside its shoulder joints. *Charged Particle Cannon, located on the front of its torso block. *Rutherford Field The Susanoo IV was also equipped with an Escape Shuttle, stored in a Re-Entry Shell that could be launched from underneath its head unit, and was outfitted with various Supply Containers filled with ammunition, fuel, and extra weapons and armaments. Unfortunately, due to the rush to initiate Operation Ouka and the damage the unit received during the attack on Yokohama Base, the Susanoo IV was unable to reach 100% operational capacity for the operation. It could ony use the 36mm chainguns, VLS, Rutherford Field, and Charged Particle Cannon; while its VLS system was unaffected, a severe lack of ammunition meant that it had to deploy without any of the bunker buster-type missiles. This was worked around by replacing warheads for the large-scale VLS missiles with the remaining S-11s on Yokohama Base. As well, due to control issues, the Susanoo IV could only use 6 of its 36mm chainguns. The damage received during the Defence of Yokohama Base also resulted in the Moorcock-Lechte Engine being unable to operate at full capacity, and thus was unable to build up energy for the Charged Particle Cannon while the Rutherford Field was active. Despite these flaws, the unit was still integral to the seizing of the Primary Objective, and the destruction of Target A, without which Operation Ouka would have been a total failure. Upon the destruction of Target A the escape shuttle was used to immediately lift the crew out of the opening in the Hive's Monument. It is presumed that the unit itself was either abandoned, destroyed, or perhaps recovered at a later date, but its final fate remains unknown. Trivia *The XG-70 is a direct reference to the real-life XB-70 supersonic bomber. Both were involved in accidents that killed their pilots, both of the first XG-70/XB-70 models were named 'Valkyrie', and both used a new fuel type; the XB-70 was initially designed to use a new type of aircraft fuel (Zip Fuel), and the XG-70 was powered by the Moorcock-Lechte Engine. Finally, only three examples of each machine were ever produced, and they all had design improvements over their predecessors. *The real-life XB-70A No.2 was involved in a horrific mid-air incident in which it was flying in close formation with several escorts. One of it's escorts what caught up in the XB-70's unusually massive wake vortex, rolling the escort into XB's stabilizers. The escort was instantly destroyed, and the XB-70 later crashed, killing the pilot of the F-104 escort as well as the co-pilot of the XB-70 (and seriously injuring the pilot upon ejecting). In Alternative, The XG-70 II also inadvertantly throws it's escort, albeit via gravitational anomaly, rather than simple wake vortex. The escort avoids a collision and survives, however the "pilot" of the XG-70 is rendered inoperable, leading to a chain of events that eventually destroys the XG-70 II. *Susanoo is famed for having slain the 8-headed, 8-tailed giant dragon dragon of Japanese legend Yamata-no-Orochi (or sometimes just Orochi). He did this by obtaining eight great vats of Sake and offering them to the dragon. The dragon thanked the god and immediately dipped each of his heads into a vat and drank them dry before falling into a drunken stupor. Susanoo then cut off each of his heads and cut his body into tiny pieces as it lay defenceless. However when cutting the final tail his sword shattered. Finding this strange he tore open the tail and found within the blade Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, which is now one of the three sacred treasures of Japan. *The legend above is somewhat mirrored in Alternative at the climax of Operation Ouka. The vast Superior Existance is portrayed in CGs as having 6 eyes (heads) and 6 tentacles (tails). It is also confronted with a large, distracting temptation (the knowledge the 00 Unit contains and the energy generated by the XG-70d) which it immediately seeks to drain. Finally it is destroyed by 'Susanoo's blade' (the charged particle cannon) and reduced to its component atoms. Appearances 4FBFD699.png|Sprite used for the XG-70b in Alternative. Susanoo Total.png|Susano'o Type IV Frontal View Susanoo yon-ki.png|Sprites of the Susanoo IV, used in Alternative. Lineart 1295314929814.jpg|Blueprints for the XG-70b Susanoo II, with a standard Shiranui for size comparison. please keep your hands in the capsule.png|A schematic showing how the escape shuttle is stored in the Susanoo IV. The kasumi office chair.jpg|XG-70d Susanoo cockpit configuration. cpc.png|Charged Particle Cannon placement on the XG-70d. vls.png|Large and Small VLS placement on the XG-70d. The Large VLS are located on the top. 36mm.png|36mm chaingun placement on the XG-70d, showing the six activated turrets for Operation Ouka. Gallery Klendathu.jpg|A fleet of HSST's before an orbital drop, accompanied by the XG-70d. 6B02D3D4.png|Susanoo IV unleashing the full might of its numerous VLS. 51ACF1AD.png|Top view of the XG-70b. 6B2E084D.png|The Susanoo IV providing close-in support with its 36mm chainguns. 6B00B49A.png|The Susanoo IV's shoulder VLS launching large cluster-munition missiles. 57621585.png|The Susanoo IV in a hangar. 75725103.png|A display showing the Susanoo IV's improved controls over the Rutherford Field system. 502B1C8A.png|The entrance to the Susanoo II's cockpit, located at the base of its head unit. The 00 Unit can be seen seated inside. Rutherfordfield.png|Rutherford Field on the Susanoo 2 deflecting multiple lasers fired by Lux class BETA. Aftermath.png|Aftermath of the XG-70b Susanoo II's self destruct. Note how the island of Sadogashima is gone. Susanooii.png|The resultant explosion from the XG-70b Susanoo II's self destruct. 5E3D91EE.png|Not to be confused with the XB-70. Category:Alternative IV Category:Spoilers Category:Alternative Category:Hardware and Technology